Jewels
|-|Canon= "Ocean man, take my by the hand." ◆'JEWELS'◆ ''canon | ♀ | sandwing-rainwing | 13'' Please do not use Jewels or this coding without NyxyPixie's permission! this party's pretty boring i don't think it's for me |- | Dislikes | her family, mountains, violence, blood, stereotypes |- | Powers | can read, write, charm and is excellent at handcrafts and healing |- | Weapons | everything is a weapon when used correctly |- | Love Interests | Hosanna |- | Quote | "Touch my dragonets and my wife once and I'll rip your throat out."'' |} ''"I just want attention." APPEARANCE overall body Jewels is a healthy hybrid. She's a tad small, but still of medium height. She's skinny, and got it from her mother's side. It's also from the lack of nourishment she got as a dragonet. Her scales are a tan--ish-orangelike color, with the underscales being paler. She has the typical SandWing scales, but sometimes there are the circular scales that a RainWing usually features. She cannot change color, ''but does have a ton of freckles. They're visible on her shoulders, ears, cheeks, snout, and even wings and tail! The freckles are very colorful, featuring greens, pinks, sometimes hints of lilacs, and very rarely yellow. Her SandWing sail is light brown, and is a bit small. It starts out average, but once it hits the backscales it turns into triangular spines. Sometimes there are chunks of sails on her back and tail, which are most likely just infused spines. ''Her tail has no barb. Her frill is mainly lime green with small specks of pink in it. Her wing membranes are lime green as well and have stripes of pink at the bottom. Jewels has dark green eyes that are narrow. They're a mix of dark grey and green, and seem kind of... smokey-ish? She has a nicked ear and three short scars on her left rear leg. Also has two more scars on her back and a few claw-marks on her shoulders. clothes (canon) - has an earring that is made of jade and gold - wears the strange glasses. started wearing them after she met hosanna again - a necklace where she carries various herbs and gemstones - on special occasions wears an emerald and malachite infused gem necklace lucy's already crashed out she's on the spare settee "I'm not one to insult somebody, but honestly, you're acting like a squirrel ate a nut that's too big and now it's blaming its parents. Think about that." ' PERSONALITY' positive Jewels is confident. suspiciously confident. The hybrid's cheerful and optimistic, and enjoys being in the center of attention. She likes to crack a few jokes and enjoys making people laugh. Jewels emits the aura of welcomness and family, and is very, very accepting. She's probably one of the people who will try to make friends with you, even if you snap at her for the first time. She acts very motherly, and will ''scold you if you run off to do something stupid. When a dragonet cries, she tries to cheer them up by telling them stories. You've probably seen her somewhere before, as she enjoys traveling as well. She'd take a bullet for her close ones. In the public, she won't take insults and will snap back at them with full force. She's caring for her looks, and cares a lot what everybody thinks about her. She's quite the extrovert. '''negative' Though, Jewels does lie. She lies about not being hungry sometimes and lies to make herself seem more likeable to others. She tries not to do it, but in order to seem much more confident, she puts up a front in order to mask some insecurities sometimes. The dragon seems secretive sometimes, and would snap when poked for too long. Jewels gets insecure when awkward tension starts between her and somebody, and tries to fix whatever is wrong desperately. She has an immense fear for rejection, and copes with it by acting too confident. it all started when she was a dragonet, and was rejected so many times by her mother. She just tried to fit in, but was shunned away for being too "small" and too scared. She gets nervous easily. this air is getting so thin go down, go down, go down "Ooh, hun, we're gonna have some milkshakes TONIGHT!" TALENTS - really good at sewing and other crafts - kinda cunning and uses her charm against some enemies - good at herbs and plants - has a basic education that she learned while living with Revolution - good hearing the honey whiskey's kickin go down, go down, go down "I'm actually pretty emotional, but I hide my feelings so I don't seem that pathetic to others and won't be left, like I've been left so many times before. I'm sorry." WEAKNESSES - she's kinda bad at fighting, that's why she fled from the war - doesn't have the poisonous barb on her tail - weak fire and bad eyesight, has to wear glasses - can't fly for really long, two hours max - kinda emotionally unstable and really scared sometimes. kinda indecisive i think i better go before i try something i might regret, i might regret "'Heck'?" RELATIONSHIPS [[Hosanna|'Hosanna']] - lover, hopefully wife in the future. Lucas - a 'child' of hers, loves him and would like to take him under her wing [[Dapper|'Dapper']] - another kiddo, enjoys his charm and accent [[Penny|'Penny']] - tries to talk to her more, barely knows how Sanna found her. hopes to get closer to her. is careful with her dude where are the kids write em in the coms Revolution - her best friend, writes to her often Family - would not like to talk about them. i think i better go before i try something i might regret, i might regret "Oh- no, please don't cry, do you, um.... want the toy? Yes? The... toy, yes, please don't cry!" HISTORY ya um gonna rewrite this is too edgy black-hearted angels sunk me with kisses on my mouth "Fun fact: I used to knit before I ran away. My parents HATED whenever I was seen with a ball of yarn and the stabby needles. Those heckers." TRIVIA insert music - originally was just a simple sandwing or rainwing, but honestly i couldn't choose - based off of my personality and issues and stuff - i really like the sandy-tan and lime aesthetic with pink, that's why i chose those colors - she's hecka scared of the dark and empty rooms - had like 3 girlfriends before she decided to give up on love and start flirting emotionlessly, until she met Hosanna - as a lover, she'll try to treat you right. ''she'll buy you flowers, cuddle, try to treat you like a queen. - dislikes water - ''loves loves loves ''the sun, tries to spend as much time as possible in it. if the sun is out, she's happier, if she gets no sun, she's grumpy - enjoys opera - color palette used is #C6D8AF, #AF9164, #A5845F, #FFCDB2 and #D2B48C ''there's poison in this water the words are falling out "On a scale of one to fifteen, how do you rate this succulent?" GALLERY text this air is getting so thin go down, go down, go down the honey whiskey's kickin go down, go down, go down |-|Fanon= "Oh, no. Not another one." ◆'JEWELS'◆ ''modern | ♀ | sandwing-rainwing | 13'' she's just a lesbian who wants to work at clawbucks and make sanna happy maybe i shouldn't try to be perfect i confess, i'm obsessed with the surface "UM, bye." APPEARANCE overall body Jewels is a healthy hybrid. She's a tad small, but still of medium height. She's skinny, and got it from her mother's side. It's also from the lack of nourishment she got as a dragonet. Her scales are a tan-orangeish-like color, with the underscales being paler. She has the typical SandWing scales, but sometimes there are the circular scales that a RainWing usually features. She cannot change color, ''but does have a ton of freckles. They're visible on her shoulders, ears, cheeks, snout, and even wings and tail! The freckles are very colorful, featuring greens, pinks, sometimes hints of lilacs, and very rarely yellow. Her SandWing sail is light brown, and is a bit small. It starts out average, but once it hits the backscales it turns into triangular spines. Sometimes there are chunks of sails on her back and tail, which are most likely just infused spines. ''Her tail has no barb. Jewels has dark green eyes that are narrow. They're a mix of dark grey and Her ruff is mainly lime green with specks of pink in it. Her wing membranes are lime green as well and have stripes of pink at the bottom. Jewels has dark green eyes that are narrow. They're a mix of dark grey and green, and seem kind of... smokey-ish? clothes (modern) - glasses, again - the 'aesthetic' clothes; hoodies, sweatshirts, t-shirts, skirts, ripped jeans, etc - has three earrings. one hole in the right ear, two in the left - a hipster look with glasses. tumblr-like aesthetic - wears a Clawbucks barista apron when at work in the end, if i fall or if i get it all i just hope that it's worth "Hello, welcome to Clawbucks. What can I get you?" ' PERSONALITY' positive Jewels is confident. suspiciously confident. The hybrid's cheerful and optimistic, and enjoys being in the center of attention. She likes to crack a few jokes and enjoys making people laugh. Jewels emits the aura of welcomness and family, and is very, very accepting. She's probably one of the people who will try to make friends with you, even if you snap at her for the first time. She acts very motherly, and will ''scold you if you run off to do something stupid. When a dragonet cries, she tries to cheer them up by telling them stories. You've probably seen her somewhere before, as she enjoys traveling as well. She'd take a bullet for her close ones. In the public, she won't take insults and will snap back at them with full force. She's caring for her looks, and cares a lot what everybody thinks about her. She's quite the extrovert. '''negative' Though, Jewels does lie. She lies about not being hungry sometimes and lies to make herself seem more likeable to others. She tries not to do it, but in order to seem much more confident, she puts up a front in order to mask some insecurities sometimes. The dragon seems secretive sometimes, and would snap when poked for too long. Jewels gets insecure when awkward tension starts between her and somebody, and tries to fix whatever is wrong desperately. She has an immense fear for rejection, and copes with it by acting too confident. it all started when she was a dragonet, and was rejected so many times by her mother. she just tried to fit in, but was shunned away for being too "small" and too scared. She gets nervous easily. last year i fell flat on my face and last month i knew somethin' should change "HOSANNA HOSANNA YOU'RE THE ONE FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" TALENTS - good at sewing - actually decent singer - ;))) master flirter, but won't bc she has a gf - can act well and knows how to fake being sick - super good dancer last week i started over again ask me and i'll tell you how i've been mm, don't get me started "Dude, coffee will kill me one day." WEAKNESSES - kinda bad with animals - doesnt know how to speak sometimes and has to repeat words a heck ton - absolutely horrendous @ makeup so only sticks to mascara and eyeliner - cant make smoothies and will burn your kitchen down - emotionally unstable and kinda indecisive you got me nervous to speak so i just won't say anything at all "I have like fifteen contacts at least, there's Sweetie Xoxo, Motorcycle, DON'T ANSWER EVER, Devil herself-" RELATIONSHIPS ee i've got an urge to release and you keep tellin' me to hold on "KICK HIS BUTT!" HISTORY wooo this'll be long you've got me nervous to move so i just won't give anything to you "Oh, no thanks, I'm on a diet." TRIVIA - became an alcoholic at one point but can handle it now - knows how to play the accordion - loves honey - once almost started a band with rev - once hated hosanna bc she looked so cute and she was repressing her feelings for her - liked sky-pop ''at one point - knows bits of japanese bc was a weeb - has a really dirty sense humor. usually makes jokes out of sex, tension, sexuality, etc. - plays the ukulele and sings quite well - horror movies are her inspiration - literally her clothing is a mix of jessii vee and tumblr clothes - bees. - wears glasses bc she has to (honestly i actually dont need glasses but i thought they'd look cute) - once had braces. it was hell ''you got me turnin' all around to be who you need me to Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Non-Binary